


Thank you, Hopes Peak

by yoonbumi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Bipolar Disorder, But not his dementia and lymphoma, Gay Komaeda Nagito, He has his canon past, He is also the reason Hajime was accepted into the reserve course, Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru Are Twins, Hope is a mechanism, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Izuru is in the same class as Nagito, Komaeda Nagito-centric, Komaeda deserves better, Komahina comes in much later, M/M, More tags to be added, Nanami Chiaki Lives, Other, Suicide Attempt, more ships later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 17:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20492633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoonbumi/pseuds/yoonbumi
Summary: Here’s a non-despair AU that follows Nagito throughout his time at Hopes Peak.He can’t believe he’s even at this prestigious school and his self deprivation and harmful ways have a toll on his mental health.Chiaki sees he needs some sort of help so she invites him to play video games with her and Hajime and a  light sparks.





	Thank you, Hopes Peak

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t know what else to say but here it is. I’m just going with is as it goes along. If you have ideas however, comment them below.

Day 1: The school of hope.

Nagito stood at the gates, awing at the spectacular structure of his new school. The school for ultimates to unite and let their hope shine through. The school where you are guaranteed a life of fame, fortune and having the privilege to reach new heights with your talents. Hopes Peak Academy.

Nagito couldn’t believe he was even there, looking up at the school just beyond his reach. His ultimate isn’t as impressive as others. He couldn’t comprehend why such an insignificant talent could let him attend the school in the first place. Being the ultimate lucky student, Nagito was expecting the rest of the ultimates to degrade him for it. Luck isn’t a talent, right? Well, he believed he deserved anything he got. Life isn’t on his side after all.

Although, a spark inside him was ecstatic to be able to be a student here. He was severely bullied in his other school so he can have a fresh start with better people. That’s the only thing that kept him going after all. The hope that he will witness here, at the most prestigious school of the country, will full-fill him in years to come. 

You see, Nagito clung to hope like a life raft. It was the only speck in his life that kept him afloat. Everything that’s happened to him would usually drive someone to suicide. He wouldn’t lie if he said he’s tried a couple of times, the scars that littered his arms could show that. But his luck kept him alive, he couldn’t tell whether it was bad luck or good luck, but there he was. Hope kept him alive, without it, he’d have died along time ago.

His blind devotion to such a feeling was a coping mechanism. He knew he wasn’t mentally capable to function in society. The doctor told him he had severe bipolar disorder and PTSD from past trauma. Of course, he just laughed it off thinking that he was too worthless in this world to be helped. So, he refused therapy. 

Nagito shivered slightly due to the past memories and the Autumn breeze. He wrapped his green hoodie further around his skinny frame and wistfully stared at the falling cherry blossoms around him. Floating in the wind without a care in the world. For a second, he forgot about this important day and just focused on the pink and white flowers drifting around. 

He was snapped out of his trance when a small blonde girl shoved past him.

“Hey, trashy freak, move outta my way,” the young girl spat menacingly as she sauntered past.

Nagito ignored the insult and giggled nervously, “oh I’m really sorry. I was just looking at those cherry blossoms.”

The girl huffed slightly, “yeah they’re really pretty I guess. It’s my favourite pattern to wear on my dancing kimonos.”

Nagito smiled, “that’s really nice. May I ask what’s your name?”

“It’s for me to know and you to find out, you albino mess,” the girl then walked away, leaving Nagito in confusion. 

He couldn’t call the girl out on her rude ways however since she was probably more of an ultimate than he was. From the looks of the orange kimono she wore, she’s a freshman too.

She was right though: he should get a move on. The ceremony will start soon. He reluctantly tore his eyes from the flowers and made his way to the main office. When he arrived at the door, he noticed that nobody worse was there yet. He checked his phone, but he was at least an hour early. Well it’s better than being late.

He went over to the desk where a tired looking female sat, playing around with a stapler.

“Ummm... hi. Is this the office?” Nagito whispered as if he was in a library.

“Yeah. What do you want?” The woman snapped suddenly.

Taken aback, Nagito fiddled around with his white, fluffy hair, “ well.. I’m one of the new students for the 77th class.”

“What’s the name?”

“Nagito Komaeda.”

The woman sighed heavily and looked through the list near the computer.  
“Are you the ultimate lucky student?”

“Yes, that’s right,” he confirmed.

“I don’t understand why they let people like you go here. You’re talent is so stupid and unpredictable. And you all think you’re entitled because you won some lucky draw.”

“No. No. That’s not the case Miss. I didn’t think I deserved to be here either but Mr Kirigiri insisted.”

The woman was obviously sick of hearing him so she shushed the rambling. “Just go through the door, and go down the corridor till you get to the gym. That’s where the ceremony is. To get your uniform, go to your new locker that’s provided in your classroom.”

“Oh ok, thank you,” Nagito hurried away before he was eaten alive by the miserable receptionist.  
He made his way through the grand doors towards his future.

Nagito Komaeda a not so ordinary boy: the ultimate lucky student. Attending the best school in Japan. 

Could this school bring him any satisfaction in his otherwise empty life? Well, we’ll just have to see won’t we.


End file.
